Friday
by Saoto
Summary: A Pokémon Pearl Creepypasta.


**Friday**

**A Pokémon creepypasta**

_**Tuesday, April 19**__**th**__** 2011:**_

Actually, I never intended to tell anyone about this.

But now I do.

Some strange things did happen back then, and some weird things are happening right now. Back then, I thought I was the only one who had experienced something like this, but then I found out about those "creepypasta" stories. Of course, most of them are fictional, but some of them _might_ be true. I know there are some people out there who told us the truth, being wrongly labeled as "artists" or "fanfiction writers". I know there are, since I am one of the people in question.

My story, however, is not as bloody as others might be – it is not bloody at all, to be honest. You might not even find it scary - you might actually be bored of it. But I know what happened to me, and even if no one cares, I want to share this story. Maybe someone out there might understand the anxiety and paranoia I felt back then.

Maybe at least one person has felt the same…

Pokémon Diamond and Pearl got released in Europe in summer 2007. Back then, I couldn't wait to get this game. I bought the Pearl version right away and couldn't stop playing for weeks. Luckily I had holidays back then, so nothing could stop me from playing my beloved game.

But after I had beaten the champ, the game started to bore me, and I left it inside of my cabinet to be forgotten for a while.

It was the year 2008 when Pokémon Platinum got released in Japan. Me, being overly excited like a child, couldn't wait for another Pokémon game, and so I decided to continue playing Pearl once in a while to help pass the time until Platinum gets released in Europe.

Since I didn't have had much freetime, thanks to school and all those exams, I had never had the time to play it again, and so it must have been around January or Feburary 2009 when I finally got enough time to play my "old" game again. Lucky me, it was a Friday…

I had always liked Fridays the most – not only in real life, but also in Pokémon Pearl. And you know why?

Yes.

Because of Drifloon.

Drifloon had been one of my favourite Pokémon since the release of Diamond and Pearl, and it had even replaced Bellossom and Gardevior, which had been my favourites before I had learned of Drifloon.

"It's a nice way to return to the world of Sinnoh, isn't it?", I had said to myself as I switched on my DS.

Yeah, I had already caught perceived thousands of Drifloons back then, but since I love them that much, I just couldn't get enough of them. They were already flooding my PC Boxes, but I didn't even think about not catching any more of my beloved balloons.

I loaded my old saving field – I had played as a girl named "Platina", since I like sticking to the original names – and used my Drifblim to fly to Floaroma Town, my favourite town in the whole game. I eagerly run along the route that leads to the valley windworks…

And that's when the first weird incident occured: There was a Drifloon floating next to the grass – where it usually was on Fridays -, but this Drifloon was different. It was _red_.

"Whoa, a shiny!", I thought, not even wondering why his overworld sprite wasn't violet, like it normally should have been. Yes, even shinys have "normal" overworld sprites, as far as I know.

Of course, I was overly enthusiastic to talk to the special Pokémon, and was immediately thrown into a battle with it.

In fact, it was a female, crimson red Drifloon with a pinkish X-mouth. I instantly fell in love with it.

Since the Drifloon was only level 22, I could easily weaken her with my Pokémon, and brought her health down to, like, 10 HP in no time. But when I threw an Ultra Ball at her, she escaped right after the first clicking sound.

I still know how angry I was back then. I mean, it was a shiny! _A freaking shiny!_ And it just escaped! Not a single Drifloon had done this before. But of course: "This one was special! It was a very pretty shiny…". That's what I thought back then, naïve as I was.

But while I was still mad at me, and the Pokémon, and the fate, and the world… I realized there was a NPC standing in front of the tree nearby the Windworks. It was a small girl dressed in pink. Had she been there before? I wasn't sure about that, but I thought I just might have overlooked the child since I was so excited about the Drifloon. But I – curious as I am – couldn't help but walk over to the girl and talk to her.

"I was waiting here for my dad, and I saw you… That Drifloon… You should leave it alone."

Me, still being pissed as I was, stared at the display screen of my DS in disgust and mumbled: "Mind your own business! …Stupid girl…".

I had never liked this girl. She obviously was the daughter of the worker who had been trapped inside of the Windwork building by Team Galactic back in the main story. And this girl had just forced me into "helping a pooooooor, cute little girl" and "saving her daddy" back then – aka into doing the dirty work for her, since she probably wasn't much younger than the player character was supposed to be.

It took me a week to find the time to play this game again. It was another Friday, and luckily I was still at the Valley Windworks. I had planned to catch another Drifloon, at least this time. I hadn't forgotten the weird happening from last week, but I was ready to try again.

And, well… I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but there she was _again_! Right on the same spot as the week before: The shiny Drifloon had returned! You won't believe how happy I was to see I didn't lose this very special Pokémon forever!

It's pretty obvious that I tried to fight it immediately, and I even got to throw an Ultra Ball at her, but this time she got out of the ball two seconds after I had thrown it at her, and then… she run away again. Guess how furious I was…?

I ran over to the young girl, which was standing there like last time, and was literally searching for a reason to scream at this poor bunch of pixels to let out my anger.

But…

"You really should forget about that thing."

That was the only thing she told me.

Ignoring the stupid girl, I came back the week after, trying to catch the same crimson Drifloon again. At that time I was pretty sure the shiny would return, I don't even know why. And of course, she was there – just to let me fail in catching her again, this time three seconds after throwing the ball.

"I'm getting closer.", was what I thought. I had developed strange thoughts back then, all evolving around the crimson Drifloon – and one of it was that there must be a pattern: First it runs away after 1 second, then after two, and now three. "The next time she will be caught!", I told myself.

Of course, the girl was standing in front of the tree again. But this time I didn't bother talking to her. I made my character, Platina, turn around and walk towards the city to buy some new Pokéballs, but I was suddenly interrupted by a textbox.

Yes, the small girl had turned to the left – probably to look at Platina – and said: "Please, listen to what I say! Run away while you still can!"

I grumbled and walked off, ignoring her weird warnings.

What the heck should be wrong with a shiny Drifloon? What kind of weird event was that, anyway?

Being kind of thrilled by those weird incidents, I came back to the Valley Windworks the next week. I'm not sure if it was, but I think it was Friday the 13th. To be honest, I didn't really care since I'm not superstitious, and even now I don't think this had anything to do with those incidents… but I might as well tell it, perhaps someone thinks there is a link between all of this.

Back to what is really important:

_I caught it!_

This time I finally caught the crimson Drifloon. I didn't even have to weaken her, she was just staying in the simple Pokéball I had thrown at her. Overjoyous, I named her "Loony".

_Loony_, my special Drifloon with the crimson red skin.

"…"

Blobb. Right after the naming was done, another textbox popped up. I instantly hit the A button, but the game just gave me another "…"-box - not only once but about five times!

This was getting annoying, so I pressed A for a sixth time, and this time the words "I did warn you…" were said.

And that's when I realized that the young girl was standing right in front of Platina, looking her straight into the eyes.

I don't know how, and why exactly I did it, but I repressed my uneasy feelings and thoughts about this eerie child. I have never been a fan of creepy things, so I just couldn't stand creepy girls. "She's probably just trying to curse me or something, and tries to make me think that Drifloon is the bad guy. Creepy kids are creepy…". That was my reasoning for those incidents, and I stuck to them.

Loony, on the other hand, has grown dear to me in quite a short time. I got kinda attached to her, since she was one of the cutest beings I had ever seen in this game. Ignoring the weird incidents linked to this Pokémon, I kept her in my team, training Loony and giving her all attention and items I could give to her.

And while I grew fond of Loony day by day, I came back to the place I had met her out of curiosity. I might have oppressed my "fear" of this child, but I was still curious what she was going to say to me, now that her "predictions" about my Drifloon being a "bad girl" (or at least that's what she probably wanted to tell me: Stay away, this Pokémon is evil!) had proven wrong – or at least that's what I thought.

The girl told me things like "You should release it!" and "Please, listen to me!" every now and then, but the more I loved Loony, the more intense and desperately her warnings became.

"You should let go of it!"

A few weeks after catching Loony, an odd feeling overpowered me.

"Why shouldn't I make Loony my only team member?", was what suddenly came to my mind when I was staring at her profile again, like I did way too often. It was like I was getting addicted to this bunch of pixels. No, it was more like… it was making me think certain thoughts, was making me feel particular feelings – it was almost controlling my mind… but maybe I'm exaggerating. It just a game after all, isn't it…?

"Let go of that thing.", was one of the last warnings the girl gave me, "While. You. Still. Can."

I didn't care anymore. Loony was with me, she was the only Pokémon to who was given the privilege of being my mate.

Yeah… That was a month after catching Loony, and I had released all the Pokémon in my previous team. I don't know what came over me back then; I really don't know how I could have been so stupid to release every single Pokémon I had raised and trained and loved before. Of course, they are only virtual "pets", but so was Loony – and still I thought… Loony would be my friend. My one and only friend.

Oh god, was I stupid… Seriously, what had this thing done to me?

This last Friday I'm going to tell you about was March 13th 2009. I still remember it as I let Platina walk towards the Windworks, since I thought this would be Loony's favourite spot. I wanted to "hang out with her" at this place, but that's when I realised that there wasn't a single Drifloon around there – even though it was a Friday. The girl wasn't there either. Even the "brainwashed" me found that suspicious.

Suddenly, without me doing something, Platina walked to the place the Drifloons usually appear – and then the weird girl walked into the frame.

But she wasn't "walking", to be true. It was more like "floating", like the ghosts in the Old Chateau did. I shivered. I hated those ghosts, and even though I had already suspected the creepy girl to be one, this wasn't really helping me to feel better at this moment.

"I warned you, more than once.", the girl said, standing right in front of Platina, "Now it's too late."

She turned around.

"I'm sorry…"

At this very moment I heard a Drifloon's cry, and suddenly Loony's overworld sprite was standing behind Platina.

I must admit I freaked out at this moment, because the music got suddenly loud and screechy. But after I had turned the volume down a bit, I realized that nothing happened anymore. It seemed like the game was frozen.

Guess how much I got startled when my phone suddenly rung while I was starring at the screen, waiting for something special und eerie to happen? Yeah, pretty much!

I ignored my phone, not wanting to get calls á la "Seven daaaays!" at this very moment, and looked at the screen again.

But when I looked at it anew, Loony was back in her Pokéball, and the creepy ghost-girl was gone. I don't know if she had been floating away, or if she had disappeared like a ghost does, but I can't imagine she just walked away…

At this point in time I got seriously worried about what was going on. I had never heard of such an event before, and I couldn't imagine it to be a normal event – so I searched the internet for it.

Without having success.

I searched many different sites, including PokéWiki and Bulbapedia, and on last said page I found something interesting: An original picture of a shiny Drifloon.

_And the shiny was yellow with a blue X-mouth._

Loony wasn't a shiny.

But… _what_ was she?

I don't like to admit it, but this simple fact scared me. My game couldn't be hacked, it had been brand new when I had bought it. Loony also wasn't a Pokémon you can get from a special event. So what was wrong with my game?

I decided to find that out. I turned on my game for the last time.

Platina was still standing there where she had been before: In front of the Windworks where usually the Drifloons appeared. Everything was normal for now.

Since nothing and no one was outside, I made Platina walk into the building, heading towards the worker on the second floor. He was the father of this creepy girl, maybe he knew something.

In fact, he did…

"I haven't seen any Drifloons outside for a while now.", was what he said when I talked to him, "That's pretty sad. They reminded me of my daughter. She loved those Pokémon while she was still alive…"

Hah, I knew it! So she really _was_ a ghost!

"…I wonder why so many children disappeared recently, just like she did.", he continued his little speech. Then he turned to Platina and looked her straight in the eyes – or so it seemed.

"You're also a child… Please be careful…"

I stared at the screen, my heart was beating faster than it had ever done before, I think. The fact that his daughter was dead, and therefore was a ghost, was nothing new for me. But why did _many_ children disappear? And why… did he warn _me_? Okay, the player character _was_ a child, but I still had the feeling he had said that to _me_ – and not to Platina…

"Hah… weeeell, the Drifloons did kidnap the children. How does that sound?", I said to my DS and made Platina run out of this building, "At least their Pokédex entry says something like this."

I opened the Pokédex and looked at Drifloon's entry. In fact, it said "It tugs on the hands of children to steal them away. However, it gets pulled around instead.". Maybe this time it was successful?

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I stepped outside of the building. I was thinking about turning the game off, since it was giving me the chills, when I realized it was dark outside.

I took a look at the clock. It was 4:44pm. I shouldn't be dark in Sinnoh at this time of the day…

That's when I completely lost control of Platina's actions. My character walked to the place Loony had stood when I had met her for the first time – and then Loony appeared right behind her. Again.

"She warned you."

Out of nowhere, a text bubble appeared. The music stopped.

"She told you it's too late."

My heart was beating like crazy again.

But nothing else happened.

…Or that's what I thought. Because when I took a deeper look… it proved me wrong.

It seemed like… Loony's cord-arms were wrapped around Platina's body and neck from behind. It even seemed like Platina was crying – crying in pain. Her tears were red, like she was crying blood, and her usually blue eyes had turned into black ellipses. I could have sworn there was even blood on her neck – there, where Loony's arms were wrapped around her -, even though that's not possible. You can't even see her neck since she's wearing a scarf. But I was pretty sure of seeing that back then…

After a few minutes, Platina suddenly kneeled down – like when you are saving your game.

The screen cut black, sudden screeches could be heard.

"Hello?"

Suddenly those words were spelled in white letters on the black screen.

"Is anyone out there?"

"It's so dark… and lonely here…"

After that, there were only white dots written on the screen.

"…"

"…"

"…"

And then the game shut down.

My saving file was gone after that.

To be honest, I'm glad it was…

That's the story so far. Yes, it's not as thrilling as all those fictional stories you can read on the internet. There's no Pikachu in it that killed everyone else. There's no Gold having no arms, legs and eyes. No massacre due to the music theme of one city. No cursed game that's been handed down from one to another.

You might or might not believe this, but I know what is true, so I don't care.

But there is one last thing I have to tell you before I finish this weird story.

I have started a new game a few days ago, and I already caught a Drifloon. It's a normal one, thank god.

But the weird thing about it is something else.

It's Drifloon's Pokédex entry. It's different from what it was in the previous game.

"Drifloon, the spirit Pokémon", it says, "It abducts children, which will be lost in the darkness forever."

_**Edit (Wednesday, April 20**__**th**__** 2011): **_

I found another eerie thing in my new game file. I found a letter in my box which hadn't been there yesterday – I'm pretty sure it wasn't!

And what it says kinda makes me worry…

"_My name is LOONY._

_I'll come back to YOU_

_So we can be together FOREVER_

_In the DARKNESS._"

Now it sounds like your general creepypasta, doesn't it? But it really makes me worry.

I know, I shouldn't take this too serious, but what if it is real, after all?

What if Loony really comes back to take me with her? What if she really comes to kidnap me, and throws me into eternal darkness?

…No, I really shouldn't take this too serious. I'm an adult now, after all.

Loony isn't real. I really don't have to be afraid. Nothing will happ


End file.
